Certain sulfated polysaccharides and Disaccharides have proved to be selective inhibitors of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type I. Aminosugar derivatives have also exhibited potential anti-HIV activity. Our purpose in this program will be to determine whether the sulfated and alkamino- substituted, and otherwise substituted, monosaccharide derivatives currently being developed by Kenwood Laboratories exhibit an anti-HIV action analogous to that of emergent dextran sulfate, one of the most potent of the above, without exhibiting the emergent dextran sulfate toxicity and with improved bioavailability. Towards this end we will determine whether in a novel family of substituted sugars there emerge compounds, following sulfation, that warrant laboratory and sulfated compounds and evaluate their cytotoxicity and anti-HIV potential in an MT- 4 cell system in which virus-produced cytopathology and viral titer are evaluated. Anti-HIV effects obtained will be compared with those of azidothymidine (AZT) and dextran sulfate.